Sakura, Falling
by BebeBenita
Summary: Hari ini di mana bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan adalah hari yang terbaik di dalam hidupku. / Student!Touka x Teacher!Kaneki / Written in Touka's POV / One shot / Cover Image is from Tokyo Ghoul Root A ED


**.**

**.**

**Sakura Falling**

**Tokyo Ghoul ©Ishida Sui**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters : Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken**

**Written in Touka's Point of View**

**Warning! OOC and typos**

**Happy reading! **

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar, kenapa malah aku yang disuruh belanja, sih! Sialan, si Ayato!" kataku, kesal.

Aku membanting dompet belanja yang biasa digunakan olehku dan adikku yang paling menyebalkan itu. Dia selalu saja membuatku yang disuruh belanja, entah trik apa yang digunakannya untuk meyakinkan ayah bahwa dia sedang sibuk belajar. Aku tahu–dan sangat yakin–kalau dia menyembunyikan komik di dalam bukunya itu agar ayah percaya kalau dia sedang belajar.

Yah meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu adikku, satu-satunya.

Aku terus berjalan menuju ke toko langganan ayahku ketika berbelanja. Ya, sejak kecil aku sudah kehilangan ibuku. Sekarang, ayahlah yang merawatku dan membesarkanku. Kami sering pergi piknik bersama–dengan Ayato tentunya–saat musim semi sambil memandang bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Betapa menyenangkannya saat-saat itu. Tapi, tahun ini sepertinya kami tidak bisa pergi piknik. Sekarang, ayah benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan pembukaan _coffee shop _kami.

Aku tersenyum, beruntung hari ini aku yang belanja. Aku jadi bisa melihat sakura yang mekar pertama kali tahun ini. Ah, coba kalau tahun ini kami bisa pergi piknik bersama lagi. Sakura yang mekar tahun ini benar-benar sangat indah.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri setiap pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran hingga akhirnya aku sampai di toko langganan kami. Aku membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang kubutuhkan, membayarnya, lalu pergi. Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang dan memamerkan foto pohon sakura yang tadi sempat kuambil pada Ayato. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

_BUKKK!_

Rasanya, ada sebuah benda yang menghantam kepalaku.

"Sa-sakit..." kataku lirih.

Kulihat benda itu perlahan, bentuknya bulat dan berwarna oranye.

"Bo..la basket?"

Aku mengambilnya dan mencoba mencari orang yang melemparkannya padaku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari dari tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang terletak di sisi kanan jalan. Ia menghampiriku sambil terengah-engah. Dia berkata, "Ma-maafkan a-aku, aku..."

Aku menatapnya sejenak, rasanya dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Dia... Tapi masa sih? Dia... Dia punya rambut hitam, bukan putih.

Dia balas memandangku, kedua bola matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. _Tak salah lagi.._. _Dia..._

Aku membanting bola itu ke arahnya, lalu pergi tanpa membalas permintaan maafnya. Aku pergi bukan karena tidak menerima permintaan maaf darinya, tapi...

_Itu karena aku tak berani menatapnya sejak hari itu. _

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Onee-chan!"_

_Hinami menghampiriku yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Ia membawa sebuah buku yang tidak lain adalah bukuku. Mungkin, Yoriko yang menitipkannya untukku. "Ada apa?" kataku._

_"Ini... Yoriko-senpai menitipkannya padaku," katanya sambil menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya itu kepadaku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katanya kau pingsan saat pelajaran."_

_"Ya, tadi. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang," kataku. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mungil itu. Hinami dua tahun lebih muda dariku, kami berteman akrab. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dia juga menganggapku seperti kakaknya, jadi tak aneh jika dia memanggilku 'onee-chan'._

_"Onee-chan... Kau sudah dengar?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Itu, Tsukiyama-sensei kan mau pindah."_

_"Benarkah?" kataku._

_"Ya... Ada guru baru yang membimbing klub basket kita, lho. Orangnya sangat ramah!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku._

_"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan ke sini. Dia bertanya di mana gudang peralatan olahraga. Lalu aku menjawabnya, dia tersenyum dan bilang terimakasih."_

_"Hee... Mananya yang ramah, hah? Semua orang juga pasti seperti itu ketika berbicara dengan orang lain yang masih asing." Aku mencubit kedua pipinya dengan tanganku._

_Dia mengeluh, "Sa-sakitt..."_

_Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tasku lalu berjalan ke luar UKS. "Aku sudah merasa baik sekarang. Ayo pulang!"_

.

.

.

_Ketika pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentangnya, aku tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh dalam diriku._

_Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang, hari di mana aku bertemu dengannya._

_Dia yang membuat hatiku bergejolak dan mulutku tak bisa berucap dengan benar._

.

.

.

_"Touka-chan! Kau benar-benar sudah merasa baikan, kan? Aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan lagi."_

_"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Yoriko," kataku. Baru saja aku masuk ke aula olahraga, sudah disambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman satu klub._

_"Touka-chan, bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?"_

_"Apa benar kalau kau pingsan kemarin? Kalau kau masih capek, hari ini tak perlu ikut klub kok."_

_"Cukup!" bentakku. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," aku mengambil sebuah bola dari tumpukan bola basket di ujung ruangan. Aku memainkannya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ring. "Lihat? Aku masih kuat berma– "_

_Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu, ia sedang menatapku dengan serius._

_–in."_

_"Se-selamat sore semuanya!" orang itu menyapa kami, sedikit canggung. Ia mengalungkan sebuah peluit di lehernya dan membawa bola basket. Mungkinkah dia...?_

_"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kaneki Ken. Mulai sekarang saya akan menggantikan Tsukiyama-sensei. Mohon kerjasamanya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ya, orang ini memang ramah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinami. Tapi, aku rasa tidak hanya ramah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam dirinya._

_"Baik!" semua anggota klub menjawab dengan semangat. Mereka juga sepertinya lebih senang dengan guru pembimbing yang baru, begitu juga..._

_...aku._

_Tu-tunggu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku..._

_"Baiklah! Semuanya, untuk pemanasan... kelilingi lapangan ini lima belas kali!" teriaknya._

_Apa? Lima belas kali? Aku masih sedikit pusing tahu!_

_Dia tersenyum ke arahku, entah mengapa senyumnya itu membuatku mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya._

_"Ah, ya sudahlah!" kataku. Aku mulai berlari, menjadi yang pertama diantara teman-temanku. Kemudian, Yoriko serta Hinami juga ikut berlari disusul oleh anggota klub yang lain._

_Di putaran kesepuluh, aku benar-benar sudah merasa lelah. Yoriko dan Hinami yang sedari tadi berlari di belakangku masih semangat meskipun sudah sedikit kelelahan. Aku terus melanjutkan langkahku, berharap aku sudah mencapai putaran kelima belas._

_Akhirnya, selesai juga putaran yang kelima belas. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas lapangan. Tubuhku rasanya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. "Ah, capeknya..."_

_Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Masih banyak anggota klub basket putri yang masih berlari. Mereka terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Aku tak menyangka, guru baru yang terlihat calm itu langsung mengajar di hari pertama, kupikir kita akan bersenang-senang dulu._

_Guru baru itu berjalan mendekatiku kemudian berjongkok tepat di atas kepalaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata, "Sudah lima belas kali?"_

_"Ah, iya, Kan..? Em?" jawabku, aku lupa siapa namanya._

_"Kaneki," ia membalasku dengan senyum._

_"I-iya, Kaneki-sensei."_

_Dia bertanya kepadaku, "Bagaimana, apa kau merasa capek?"_

_Aku? Capek? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin ada orang yang habis sakit berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket lima belas kali tanpa rasa capek!_

_"I-iya," jawabku, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku mengatakan yang ada dalam pikiranku._

_"Kalau begitu, jangan tiduran! Kalau kau habis berlari, jangan tiduran! Nanti bisa sakit," katanya dengan wajah serius._

_Dia menarik tangan kananku, membantuku berdiri. Seketika, aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Badanku terasa panas begitu dia menyentuhku. Padahal hanya tanganku yang dipegang, tapi aku merasa begitu gugup, sekaligus senang._

.

.

.

_Hari itu aku sadar._

_Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kami bertemu..._

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, kami semakin dekat._

_Dia begitu baik dan perhatian padaku._

_Terkadang aku berpikir kalau kebaikannya kepadaku itu karena aku spesial, tapi aku sadar kalau semua kebaikannya padaku itu..._

_...hanya sebatas perhatian kepada seorang murid._

_Tapi, aku terus berharap, sampai hari itu aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya._

.

.

.

_"Touka-chan!" seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang tidak asing ini, Kaneki-sensei._

_Aku membalikkan badanku, melirik kepadanya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku._

_Dia berjalan mendekatiku, memegang pundakku dan tersenyum. Aku tersentak, dipegang seperti ini... benar-benar membuatku gugup._

_Dia tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Touka-chan nanti sore ada waktu?"_

_Deg! Dia... Jangan-jangan... Ah, mana mungkin dia mengajakku kencan! Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti itu!_

_"Semua anak klub berniat merayakan kemenangkan kita kemarin, lho." Dia kembali tersenyum padaku, wajahnya semakin dekat. "Bagaimana? Apa Touka-chan mau ikut?"_

_"I-iya..." jawabku terbata-bata. Aku benar-benar gugup ketika berbicara dengannya sedekat ini. "Ja-jam berapa? Di mana?"_

_"Di restoran kecil di dekat stasiun, jam empat. Kutunggu di sana ya!" Kaneki-sensei melambaikan tangannya padaku dan berjalan pergi._

_._

_._

_._

_Harusnya hari itu aku tidak mengiyakannya._

_Harusnya hari itu aku tidak datang._

_Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya._

_Kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuterima selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sensei belum datang juga?" tanya Yoriko padaku._

_"Iya, mana Onii-chan?" Hinami ikut-ikut bertanya juga. Selain aku, Hinami menganggap Kaneki-sensei sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, jadi ia memanggilnya Onii-chan._

_Aku menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Dia belum datang juga, padahal ini sudah hampir jam setengah lima. Apa mungkin dia lupa? Tapi tadi kan dia yang mengajakku. Masa sih, dia lupa?_

_"Tunggu! Ada telepon, mungkin dari Onii-chan!" seru Hinami. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Kemudian mengangkatnya, "Halo? Ah, sinyalnya buruk." Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil membiarkan ponselnya tetap menempel di telinganya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Hinami masuk kembali. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk kembali. "Katanya, Onii-chan tidak bisa ikut. Dia lupa kalau ada keperluan penting. Dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang."_

_"Begitu, kah? Hah?" kataku dengan nada tinggi._

_Hinami mengangguk pelan._

_Aku mengambil sepiring ayam goreng yang tadinya khusus disiapkan untuknya, memakannya dengan rakus. "Sudahlah! Kita makan saja! Aku yang habiskan jatahnya!"_

_Aku menghabiskan makananku dan makanannya dengan rakus. Setelah itu aku mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi. "Aku pulang duluan."_

_Aku kesal. Kalau memang ada keperluan penting, kenapa tidak bilang dulu?_

_Aku berjalan ke arah utara, untuk sampai ke rumahku aku harus melewati deretan pertokoan yang begitu ramai. Di sisi kanan jalan, ada sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang begitu ramai. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang melihat-lihat. Pemandangan memuakkan._

_Sekilas aku melihat Kaneki-sensei di dalam kerumunan itu. Tapi, masa sih?_

_Aku mendekati kerumunan itu, aku penasaran apa benar itu Kaneki. Kalau memang benar, buat apa dia membatalkan janjinya dengan kami hanya untuk pergi ke toko seperti ini? Sampai-sampai bilang ada keperluan penting juga. Memangnya ini penting?_

_Aku melihat orang itu dengan seksama. Dugaanku benar, dia memang Kaneki. Dia..._

_...bersama dengan seorang wanita._

.

.

.

_Hari itu, aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya._

_Aku bukanlah orang yang spesial baginya._

_Semua kebaikan dan perhatiannya padaku hanyalah sebatas kebaikan dan perhatian seorang guru pada muridnya._

_Tidak lebih._

.

.

.

_"Touka-chan!"_

_"Touka-chan! Tunggu!"_

_Aku terus saja berjalan, tak peduli ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku tahu, suara itu. Tapi aku tetap saja berjalan. Aku muak mendengar suaranya. Si pembohong itu._

_"Touka-chan!" Dia memegang bahuku, menghentikan langkahku. Sial._

_"Touka-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."_

_"Apa lagi? Kalau seperti kemarin aku tidak mau."_

_"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada urusan penting, maaf."_

_Aku membalikkan badanku, aku tak mau mendengar alasannya. Urusan penting katanya? Mananya yang begitu penting? Menemani seorang perempuan jalan-jalan._

_"Touka-chan, aku tahu kau pasti marah tapi yang kemarin benar-benar penting," katanya serius. Dia menatapku kemudian berkata "Tapi, sekarang ini ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu."_

_"Apa?" tanyaku ketus._

_"Winter Cup."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Ya, Winter Cup. Kau kan kaptennya, aku ingin kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu berlatih. Kita akan berlatih setiap hari sampai pertandingan tiba."_

_Apa? Winter Cup? Yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu itu. Pertandingan basket antar SMA di seluruh Jepang yang sangat bergengsi itu?_

_"Kita akan berlatih sampai sore."_

_Setiap sore? Bersamanya? Bagaimana ini, aku merasa senang sekali._

.

_._

_._

_Tak terasa saat yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Ya, Winter Cup. Tak akan kusia-siakan latihan 'neraka' yang selama ini kujalani bersama teman-teman setimku. Kalau bukan karena Kaneki-sensei yang membimbing kami, tidak mungkin kusebut dengan latihan neraka. Ya, Kaneki-sensei yang terlihat begitu lemah itu ternyata kalau serius bisa berubah drastis. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku tetap senang, soalnya aku dapat bersamanya setiap sore._

_Ya, sedikit-sedikit aku mulai melupakan kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah bertanya pada Kaneki-sensei tentang wanita itu, tapi sepertinya mereka baru pacaran saja. Aku sedikit lega, mungkin masih ada kesempatan buatku. Apalagi semakin hari kami semakin dekat._

_"Wah... Ramainyaa..." kata Hinami. Matanya berbinar-binar, tampaknya ia begitu senang._

_"Hmm... Aroma kemenangan ada di depan kita," sahutku penuh antusias._

_"Nee~ Onee-chan~ Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita menang?" tanya Hinami padaku. Mungkin dia penasaran kenapa aku begitu antusias, mungkin dia mengira kalau aku menang aku akan bersenang-senang atau apalah. Pasti dia minta diajak._

_"Eh? Em... Aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Yang penting kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini!" balasku bersemangat._

_"YOSH! SEMANGAT!" ucap Hinami, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Onee-chan! Ayo kita masuk, sepertinya teman-teman dan Onii-chan sudah di dalam!"_

_"Baiklah."_

_Kami berjalan menuju ke dalam, menghampiri Kaneki-sensei dan teman-teman yang sudah berkumpul. Di sana juga ada tim basket putra sekolah kami. Mereka semua terlihat begitu antusias, kobaran semangat tampak di mata mereka._

_"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kaneki-sensei._

_"Sudah!" jawab kami semua, bersemangat._

_"Bagus! Baik putra dan putri, kita harus bisa menunjukkan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya. Tunjukkan bahwa SMA kita adalah yang terbaik!" katanya, begitu bersemangat._

_"BAIK!" jawab kami tak kalah bersemangat._

_Akan kubuktikan pada Kaneki-sensei kalau kami bisa menjadi yang terbaik sehingga segala usahaku dan teman-teman tidak akan sia-sia. Akan kubuktikan kalau kita semua bisa!_

_Aku akan berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku ingin Kaneki-sensei bangga pada kami, tidak..._

_Aku ingin dia bangga padaku._

_Setidaknya aku ingin dia melihatku, ya, hanya itu._

_"Touka-chan! Ayo ke sini! Kita bersiap-siap dulu, setengah jam lagi giliran kita lho!" seru Yoriko kepadaku._

_Aku berlari menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sepatuku. Aku mengangkat kakiku, melihat apa yang aneh. Astaga!_

_Sol sepatuku rusak!_

_"Ada apa Touka-chan?" tanya Yoriko._

_"Sial. Sol sepatuku rusak. Bagaimana ini?" kataku sedikit panik._

_Tiba-tiba, Kaneki-sensei menghampiri kami dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"_

_"Sol sepatuku rusak." Aku melepas sepatuku kemudian menunjukkannya pada Kaneki-sensei. Kemudian aku mengambil tasku dan mengecek isi dompetku. "Sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar. Aku akan beli yang baru."_

_"Tapi, Onee-chan, pertandingannya tinggal setengah jam lagi!" kata Hinami._

_"Baiklah, aku akan cepat." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berjalan pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba Kaneki menghentikanku._

_"A-aku akan menemanimu," katanya._

_"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-teman?"_

_"Tenang saja, biar kapten tim putra yang mengurusnya. Hinami dan Yoriko tolong sampaikan ini pada ketua tim putra. Aku akan menemani Touka-chan," jelas Kaneki-sensei._

_"Ba-baik, sensei!"_

_Kami berdua berlari secepat kilat menuju parkiran. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Pertandingan tinggal setengah jam lagi, dan sepatuku rusak. Sial! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial._

_Kaneki-sensei mengambil sepedanya lalu bertanya padaku, "Kira-kira di mana toko yang menjual sepatu di dekat sini?"_

_"Sepertinya di pertokoan dekat sini ada."_

_"Oke, naiklah ke sepedaku," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk boncengan sepedanya._

_"Ba-baik," jawabku terbata-bata. Aku menaikinya dengan perlahan, gugup._

_"Aku akan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, jadi berpeganglah!"_

_"Ba-baik." Aku melingkarkan tanganku perlahan-lahan ke pinggangnya. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Aku harap Kaneki-sensei tidak akan mendengarnya._

_Untungnya, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai sehinggaa beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah sampai di sebuah toko. Aku segera berjalan masuk dan diikuti oleh Kaneki-sensei. Aku segera memilih sepatu yang cocok denganku, sedangkan Kaneki-sensei berdiri di dekat pintu. Setelah menemukan sebuah sepatu yang mirip dengan model sepatu lamaku aku segera mengambilnya kemudian berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya._

_Aku mengambil sepatu itu, kemudian segera berjalan menuju pintu. Di dekat pintu, aku melihat seorang gadis berkacamata merah dengan rambut berwarna lavender yang diikat ke samping. Gadis itu..._

_...gadis yang bersama Kaneki-sensei hari itu._

_Dan sekarang, dia juga sedang bersama Kaneki-sensei. Sial, kenapa harus ada gadis itu di sini. Kebetulan macam apakah yang membuat mereka bertemu di sini? Sial._

_"Ah, Touka-chan rupanya kau su–"_

_"Ya," jawabku dingin._

_"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu._

_"Oh, jadi... Ini Touka-chan, muridku. Aku sedang menemaninya membeli sepatu, sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai tapi sepatunya rusak."_

_"Begitu, ya." Gadis itu tersenyum. Yah, menurutku dia cantik, tapi senyumnya itu membuatku sebal._

_"Eh, Touka-chan... Perkenalkan i-ini... Rize, tunanganku," kata Kaneki-sensei, malu-malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, baru pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu._

_"Oh," jawabku singkat. Aku mengangkat kakiku ke luar toko, "Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu. Aku pergi dulu, pertandingannya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi."_

_"Ah, tu–"_

_Belum selesai kaneki berbicara, aku sudah terlanjur berlari dengan kencang. Aku segera menyetop taksi yang sedang lewat di depanku dan menuju ke stadion._

_"Murid... katanya, hah?"_

_Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aku memegangi dadaku. Sakit._

_Sial, ini seperti bukan aku saja._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah sampai di tempat pertandingan. Hinami dan Yoriko segera menghampiriku, pertandingannya tinggal lima menit lagi. "Onee-chan, pertandingannya sudah hampir dimulai, lho!"_

_Dia menatapku, "Eh, Onee-chan? Ada apa? Matamu berkaca-kaca."_

_Aku mengelap air mataku. "Tak apa-apa. Ayo!"_

.

.

_._

_Wasit membunyikan peluit tip off. Salah satu anggota timku segera melompat, merebut bola pertama. Kemudian ia mengoperkannya pada Yoriko, dan kemudian Yoriko mengopernya kepadaku. Aku berjalan lemas sambil berusaha menerima bola dari Yoriko. Aku terus saja memikirkan Kaneki-sensei dan gadis itu._

_Aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk, Kaneki-sensei sedang berjalan masuk. Dia sudah tidak bersama perempuan itu. Tapi tetap saja... hatiku terasa sakit._

_Aku berusaha menangkap bola yang diberikan Yoriko padaku. Hampir saja bola itu lepas dari tanganku, tetapi aku berhasil mengambilnya kembali. Bola sudah ada di tanganku. Aku segera mendekati ring, bersiap-siap melemparkan bola ke dalamnya._

_TRANG!_

_Sial, bolanya mengenai cincin ring! Kenapa bolanya tidak masuk? Sial, sial!_

_Eh? Ada apa denganku? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri._

_"TOUKA-CHAN, ADA APA DENGAMU? TIDAK BIASANYA KAU SEPERTI INI. AYO SEMANGAT, INI PERTANDINGAN YANG PENTING!" teriak Yoriko, ia berusaha menyemangatiku._

_Benar juga kata Yoriko. Arghhhhh! Lupakanlah Touka!_

_POK! POK! POK!_

_Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku, keras. Aku harus memikirkan pertandingan. Ini saatnya untuk serius, aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Lupakan siapa gadis itu! Lupakan perasaanmu dengan Kaneki yang tidak jelas itu! Lupakan semuanya, ini pertandingan!_

_Pikirkan pertandingan!_

_"YOSH!" Aku mulai bersemangat, bola juga sudah kembali dipegang oleh tim kami. "HINAMI, LEMPARKAN BOLANYA PADAKU!"_

_"Ah, baik! HORAAAA...!" seru Hinami._

_Aku segera menangkapnya. Ya, ini bola keduaku, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Ini kesempatanku!_

_Aku segera berlari men-dribble bola, menuju ke tempat di mana aku bisa melakukan shoot dengan baik. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Menghirup nafas panjang, mengangkat tangan, dan mencoba memposisikan bola agar tidak meleset lagi. Satu... Dua... Tiga!_

_Kulemparkan bola itu, aku harap kali ini tidak meleset. Bola melayang dengan cepat, mendekati ting dan... masuk!_

_Aku tercengang, sorakan penonton terdengar begitu riuh. Aku berhasil! Ya, berhasil!_

_Aku semakin bersemangat, begitu pula timku. Semangat mereka begitu berkobar. Aku berhasil melupakan semuanya. Aku harus tetap semangat, pertandingan belum selesai!_

.

.

.

_Hari itu aku berjuang keras._

_Aku berusaha agar kami dapat sampai ke final, dan akhirnya kami dapat sampai ke babak final._

_Aku berhasil membuat tim kami mendapatkan piala kemenangan._

_Perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia._

_Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Kaneki-sensei bangga._

_Ya, tapi tetap saja._

_Hatiku terasa sakit._

.

.

.

_"Kita berhasil Touka-chan! Kita berhasil!"_

_"Ya, kita melakukannya."_

_"Aku benar-benar senang sekali... Hiks..." Yoriko menangis, bahagia._

_"Sudahlah Yoriko, jangan menangis," aku menenangkan Yoriko dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

_"Onee-chan... Hinami juga... Hiks..." Hinami ikut-ikutan menangis._

_"Iya, iya." Aku memegang bahu mereka, menepuk-nepuknya perlahan._

_"Semuanya, kalian berhasil!" seru Kaneki-sensei dari kejauhan. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati kami. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia senang sekali._

_Hinami menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya. "Onii-chan! Kita berhasil!"_

_"Iya, aku benar-benar bangga terhadap kalian." Kaneki tersenyum padanya, mengelus-elus rambutnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kami. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenangan kita?"_

_"Onii-chan yang traktir?" tanya Hinami._

_"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan tersenyum._

_"Yey!"_

_Semua anggota klub meloncat kegirangan, mereka sepertinya senang sekali. Sudah menang, ditraktir makan pula._

_Tapi, aku..._

_"E.. Ka-kaneki-sensei," suaraku bergetar ketika memanggil namanya._

_Dia membalikkan badannya, tersenyum padaku. "Ya?"_

_"A-aku... Aku tidak bisa ikut."_

_Ya, mungkin ini cara yang baik untuk menjauh darinya._

_"Lho, kenapa?"_

_"A-aku ada urusan! Ya, ada urusan!" kataku, berbohong. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tidak ingin bersamanya lagi. Aku takut kalau aku akan semakin terluka karenanya._

_"Hm... Baiklah, tidak masalah."_

_"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan! Dah, semuanya!"_

_Aku mengambil tasku, segera berlari ke luar. Aku terus berlari dan berlari, berharap seluruh luka di hatiku pergi dan menghilang. Dadaku terasa sakit, kepalaku pusing memikirkan dia dan perempuan itu._

_Harusnya, sedari awal aku menahan perasaanku. Sekarang malah jadi begini... Semuanya, terasa hancur._

_Salju mulai turun, hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulangku. Aku berhenti dan duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir taman kecil. Di sebelah taman itu, ada sebuah lapangan basket lama yang sepertinya sudah tidak terawat._

_Aku membuka tasku, mengambil bola basket milikku. Aku memainkannya sejenak untuk menenangkan hatiku, tapi hal itu malah membuatku semakin memikirkannya._

_"BODOH!"_

_Aku membanting bola milikku ke tanah. Bola itu memantul dengan cepat dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras._

_"DASAR BODOH! BODOHNYA KAU TOUKA MENYUKAI ORANG MACAM DIA!"_

_Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, kecewa, bimbang, semuanya bercampur._

_"KH... KANEKI, ORANG YANG BERNAMA KANEKI ITU! SIALAN DIA!"_

_Mataku basah, air mataku mengalir deras._

_"Bisa-bisanya, aku menyukai orang macam dia. Hah..." Aku tertawa kecil, seolah-olah mengejek diriku sendiri. Diriku yang bodoh ini._

.

.

.

_Sial._

_Aku mengingatnya lagi._

_Diriku yang dulu, diriku yang bodoh._

_Padahal aku hari itu sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya_.

_Melupakannya, selamanya dari hidupku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari, menjauh darinya. Melihat wajahnya lagi hanya menyakitiku, mengorek luka di hatiku. Memori-memori itu terus saja berputar di kepalaku. Sial.

Aku berharap dia tidak akan mengejarku, aku harap dia tidak akan menemukanku.

Aku harap, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di rumah. Aku segera meletakkan belanjaan yang kubawa ke dapur, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahku. Dia bertanya-tanya terus kenapa aku terlalu lama belanjanya, ya, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, meringkuk di pinggir kasur sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

"Oi, Aneki! Kenapa tadi malam kau langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, hah?" Ayato bertanya padaku, masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau digoda om-om mesum sepanjang perjalanan. Lalu kau trauma dan berdiam diri di kamar."

Aku terdiam, cukup lama. Mata Ayato membesar, "Masa sih, kau?" Dia sepertinya menganggap bahwa aku benar-benar digoda om-om mesum karena aku diam saja, yah padahal aku hanya memikirkan alasan yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Tidak," kataku pelan. "Aku capek, makanya langsung masuk kamar dan tidur."

Aku meletakkan peralatan makanku, kemudian mengambil tasku. "Ayah, aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Bye, Ayato!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah, bahkan lebih cerah dengan kemarin. Pohon-pohon sakura terlihat begitu cantik. Bunga-bunganya mekar dengan indah. Berjalan diantaranya serasa berada di dalam lautan _pink_. Suasana ini cukup menenangkanku dari hal-hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku berjalan terus, melewati lapangan basket di mana aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah beberapa tahun. Ya, aku yakin kalau yang kemarin itu dia. Ia sudah banyak berubah, rambutnya, tatapannya. Tapi, aku yakin itu pasti dia.

Lapangan itu kosong, tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang bermain di sana. Terlintas di pikiranku sosoknya yang sedang men-_dribble_ sebuah bola. Mengingatkanku pada saat-saat aku SMA dulu. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, sekaligus pertama kalinya aku patah hati.

Sial. Aku jadi teringat pada masa lalu.

_Aku jadi merindukannya._

_Aku jadi berharap dia ada di sini. _

Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku harus berlari kemarin? Padahal harusnya aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Sebagai teman, bukan sebagai guru dan murid.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Langkahku benar-benar terasa berat. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, aku berharap suatu keajaiban akan datang dan aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku berkhayal kalau dia memegang pundakku dari belakang, menghentikan langkahku, dan kemudian berbicara padaku.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa sedikit berat di pundakku. _Mungkinkah?_

Ah, gawat. Daya khayalku terlalu kuat.

Aku kembali berjalan, akan tetapi pundakku terasa semakin berat. Seperti ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya dan mencengkramnya. _Benarkah ini..._

Aku membalikkan badanku. Terlihat sosok yang memakai baju berwarna hitam sedang menatap serius ke arahku. Dia...

...Kaneki.

_Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi._

Kami saling bertatapan, cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata padaku, "Jangan pergi. Aku tahu kau kabur dariku kemarin."

Dia terdiam, menatapku. Suasana ini benar-benar membuatku canggung. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Kemudian dia bertanya padaku, "Mau main bersama?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya. Kami berdua berjalan menuju lapangan. Dia mengambil sebuah bola basket dari dalam tasnya kemudian memainkannya sesekali sambil berjalan menuju tengah lapangan di mana aku sudah menunggunya.

Dia memainkan bola itu dan bersiap-siap memasukkannya dalam ring, kemudian aku merebutnya dengan cepat. Membawanya sedikit menjauh kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ring yang berada di seberang.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, tetap hebat seperti dulu," dia berkata sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ya."

Aku mengambil bola yang baru saja terjatuh dari ring itu kemudian memegangnya erat. Aku mendekati Kaneki kemudian berkata padanya, "Kau berubah."

"Ya."

Suasana menjadi hening, kami tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Tapi, berdua dengannya tetap membuatku canggung sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang, agar aku tetap bisa bersamanya. Aku tak ingin pergi ke kampus sekarang.

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang libur, makanya aku ke sini untuk bermain. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, sekalian saja ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," mendadak suaranya berubah, semakin pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku kemarin?"

Aku tersentak. "A-aku tidak ingin bertemu dengamu." Rasanya lebih baik aku jujur padanya.

Aku melihatnya, dia tertunduk diam. Kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kau benci padaku?"

Sekarang giliran aku yang terdiam, pertanyaanya kali ini membuatku benar-benar diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kata si–"

"Aku tahu, kau marah padaku. Aku mendengarnya, apa yang kau ucapkan di lapangan sehabis pertandingan."

_Hah? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?_

"Kau terlihat aneh, aku menyuruh anggota klub untuk pergi duluan kemudian aku mengikutimu. Ya, aku mendengarnya."

"..."

"Touka-chan... Aku sudah berbeda dengan dulu. Aku tidak akan canggung lagi seperti dulu. Maka akan kukatakan dengan jelas."

_Eh? Apa? Dia mau mengakatan apa?_

"Apa perasaanmu belum berubah sampai saat ini?" tanyanya, dia terlihat begitu serius, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. "Apa kalau aku sudah berbeda dari yang dulu, akankah kau mau tetap menerimaku?"

Kedua mataku melebar seketika, mendengar kata-kata yang barusan terucap dari bibirnya itu. Apa katanya? Dia barusan...

"Touka-chan."

Kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku, kenapa... Kenapa dia...

"Kenapa?"

"Tou–"

"Kenapa?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku, memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kedua tanganku, keras. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang, hah? Orang sepertimu benar-benar... memuakkan."

Aku terus memukul dadanya, tak peduli kalau dia akan kesakitan. "Kenapa, hah? Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa hari itu kau tidak ikut bersama kami merayakan kemenangan? Kau malah memilih jalan-jalan dengan perempuan berambut ungu dan berkacamata itu, kena–?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang mendekapku. Perlahan-lahan dekapan itu semakin erat, membuatku sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Touka-chan."

Hatiku bergetar mendengar ucapannya barusan, namaku disebutnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Dia semakin memelukku erat. Aku dapat merasakan jantungnya dan jantungku berdegup seirama. Kehangatan dari sentuhannya membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Dia mengelus kepalaku pelan. Hal itu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Tangannya memegang kepalaku, mendorongnya sedikit ke belakang. Memberi jarak untuk kami berbicara. "Hari itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji kencan dengannya. Tapi, meskipun aku sedang bersamanya, aku selalu teringat kalian. Tidak, lebih tepatnya...dirimu."

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkan tentangmu. Tapi, aku baru menyadarinya setelah kau pergi. Aku–"

Hatiku benar-benar terasa ringan begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan, seolah semua beban yang kurasakan terangkat. _Jadi, begitu ya?_

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku rasa dia kecewa padaku. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal. Lalu, kemarin aku begitu senang bisa bertemu dengamu lagi, kupikir aku bisa mengubah semuanya lagi."

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah kristal bening jatuh dari mataku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, kebahagiaan yang sedang kualami ini...

"Jadi, apa ka–"

"Ta-tanpa kuberitahu pun. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya, dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa di wajahku. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari matanya membuatku merasa nyaman.

Dekat. Semakin dekat.

Hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu.

Aku bisa merasakan kelembutan dari bibirnya itu. Jadi, ini ya yang namanya ciuman? Ternyata begitu hangat dan lembut.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya, aku tak peduli kalau aku akan kehabisan oksigen. Ya, kurasa dia juga merasakan yang sama, kami sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan bibir kami satu sama lain.

Lewat sentuhan dari bibirnya ini, aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Aku juga bisa merasakan, seberapa besar perasaan cinta yang dia berikan padaku.

.

.

.

_Hari ini, aku bisa berbicara dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama..._

_Hari ini pula, perasaan yang telah lama kupendam akhirnya tersambut..._

_Hari ini, di mana bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan..._

_...adalah hari yang terbaik dalam hidupku._

.

.

.

* * *

**Yahoooooooooo! Akhirnya, setelah bekerja keras selama sebulan, ngerjain nih fic nyempil-nyempil di saat waktu luang. Akhirnya... SELESAIIIIIII!**

**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini, yah saya juga masih newbie :3 Pengennya sih rada angst, dapet feel-nya nggak?**

**Special thanks buat Kudryavka-san yang selalu bantuin aku dalam pembuatan fic ini, tanpa kamu fic ini mungkin bakalan baru dipublish di jaman robot udah punya hati. Huaaaa... Maafkan daku ini yang tidak tahu menahu soal basket.**

**Kaneki kayaknya lebih cocok jadi guru sastra atau mat ya? Ah, tapi gakpapa, aku pengen ngambil sudut pandang yang berbeda hehe... Yah, meski OOC banget wkwkwkk.**

**Makasih ya yang sudah baca fic absurd ini... dan kalau kamu suka, fav dong xixixi. Atau ada kritik dan saran? Review ajahh...**

**Oiya maap kalo ada typo... Maklum saya rajanya typo huahaha...  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama, dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Dia terus saja menatapku, ini membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya. Di seberang lapangan aku melihat Ayato sedang menatap kami berdua. Dia membawa sebuah buku, sepertinya itu bukuku yang lupa kubawa ke kampus.

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Kaneki. "Om..."

Gawat, jangan-jangan dia menganggap Kaneki...

"Om-om..."

"Bu-bukan, Ayato ini bukan seperti yang ka–"

"Om-om..."

"A–"

"OM-OM MESUM! MENJAUHLAH DARI ANEKI!"

.

**END**

.


End file.
